La Lettre
by Syura
Summary: Merci encore à Andromède qui me pousse - trop ? - à l'écriture. Un nouvel O.S. inspiré d'une chanson à vous de trouver laquelle . Un jour, je continuerai mes autres fics.


Aiolia. Mon Aiolia.

Mes mots vont te sembler rudes, mais je ne peux plus souffrir cette situation.

Je meurs. Je meurs d'être loin de toi. D'être perdu au milieu de ces montagnes. Tout me semble vide sans toi. Tout est gris, mort. Comme mon cœur.

Tout est tellement brouillon, dans ma tête. Et cette lettre te semblera décousue. Mais je ne sais pas par où commencer. Tu le sais, je n'ai jamais été doué pour écrire, ou pour m'organiser.

Je suis perdu. Je suis perdu sans toi. Chaque nuit, j'implore Athéna pour qu'elle me permette de te rejoindre dans mes rêves. Mais chaque nuit… chaque nuit c'est pareil. Tu n'es pas là. Tout est vide.

Aiolia. Mon Aiolia.

Je ne suis plus ce jeune Chevalier que tu as connu par le passé. Je ne suis plus ce fier Chevalier d'Athéna. Je ne suis qu'un simple Maître. Je suis vieux. Je me sens encore plus vieux face à ce gamin. Tous les jours, c'est le même cinéma. Il refuse de se lever. De s'entraîner. Il me rappelle toi… Il a ce même regard, et ton sourire mutin. Je vois en lui toute la force qui émanait de toi quand on combattait ensemble.

Je me suis toujours demandé comment tu avais pu me pardonner pour ce que je t'avais fait, par le passé. Pour cette trahison. Cette infâme trahison. J'aurais voulu que cela n'arrive jamais. Mais je n'étais plus moi-même. Enfin, si, mais… je n'ai jamais su l'expliquer. Et je pense que ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que j'y arriverai.

Tu m'as pardonné, toi, mais moi… moi je ne me suis jamais pardonné ce que j'ai fait.

J'enrage d'être si loin de toi ! J'ai le regard embué, et tu sais comme je déteste ça. Comme je déteste déverser ces larmes. C'est un signe de faiblesse ! Oh je t'entends d'ici me répondre que c'est surtout prouver que je suis humain et que j'ai des sentiments. Que moi aussi j'ai le droit d'être faible et de me laisser aller. Mais non. Je ne peux pas. Pas avec tout ce que j'ai fait. J'ai été monstrueux, Aiolia. Je t'ai fait souffrir… Et toi, tu m'as tout de même aimé.  
Ne vas pas croire que je ne t'aime pas, au contraire. Je t'aime trop. C'est sans tout ça le problème.

J'aime trop. Je ne fais jamais dans la demi-mesure. Je suis trop exigeant. Avec les autres, et surtout, avec moi-même. Même ce gamin s'en plaint ! C'est dire…  
Je crois qu'il s'est trouvé un ami. Tous les soirs, il sort en cachette, pensant que je dors à poing fermé. Et je l'entends bavardé avec un petit garçon. Il se plaint de moi. Il lui dit que je suis méchant et que je lui en demande trop. Qu'il n'est qu'un enfant.  
Mais est-ce qu'on nous a laissé le choix, à nous ? Non. Je n'ai jamais eu le choix avec mon Maître. Je n'ai jamais eu le choix de m'entraîner sans cesse, même lorsque j'étais blessé ou au bord de l'évanouissement.

Aiolia. Mon Aiolia.

Tu me manques… Je souffre tant sans toi… Je souffre de ton absence. Pourquoi… Pourquoi m'a-t-on envoyé ici alors que je pouvais très bien éduquer cet enfant au Sanctuaire, comme vous autre.  
Aujourd'hui, j'ai trente trois ans. Et je suis seul pour les fêter. Désespérément seul. Toi… Toi es encore jeune. Tu vas me dire que tu as trente ans, et qu'à trente trois ans, on est encore jeune, que tout se passe dans la tête. Mais justement, dans ma tête, il ne se passe plus rien.

Je suis vide. Une coquille à l'abandon.

Je me rappelle encore nos « retrouvailles », après la Guerre. Après notre résurrection. Nous nous étions réveillés ensemble. Tu étais blotti contre moi, la tête posée contre mon torse, et je sentais ta respiration, douce, chaude, glisser sur ma peau. Tu étais dans mes bras. Tu étais tendre. Tu étais à moi.

Et même lorsque tu as ouvert les yeux, tu n'as rien dit. Tu m'as juste sourit et t'es rendormi. J'avais remonté le drap sur nous, pour ne pas que tu attrapes froid, et c'est là que tu m'as embrassé pour la première fois.

Toute cette histoire me semble dater d'hier. Alors que tout s'est passé il y a dix ans déjà… Nous étions beaux. Nous étions jeunes. Nous nous aimions. Oh souviens-toi les regards que tout le monde nous jetait quand on sortait ensemble, de chez toi, ou de chez moi. Tous ces éclairs qu'ils projetaient sur nous.  
Tu te souviens quand Aphrodite tentait de me conquérir en vain ? Et quand Shaka te faisait du rentre dedans ? C'était drôle, de les voir se battre pour nous seulement maintenant, alors qu'ils avaient eu tout leur temps pour le faire par le passé.

Aiolia. Mon Aiolia.

Je ne veux pas te quitter. Oh non, je ne le veux pas. Mais rester là, sans toi. C'est de plus en plus dur. C'est insupportable. J'ai la sensation qu'une des roses d'Aphrodite s'est planté dans dos, juste derrière le cœur, et qu'elle aspirait, lentement mais sûrement, tout ce qui me reste de vie.

Le gamin ne fait que courir partout et tente de fuguer à peu près tous les soirs avec son ami. Je n'en peux plus de lui courir après, l'appelant, désespéré. Je suis fatigué de tout ça. Je déteste Shion de m'avoir demandé de former un gamin. Il sait que je ne suis pas fait pour être Maître !

Je l'entends encore gronder quand j'ai voulu refuser. Je revois son regard colérique et sa voix grave. Tu sais, celle qu'il utilise quand il veut faire peur aux enfants. Ou quand il veut nous engueuler. Et quand ce gamin s'est accroché à ma jambe, à cause de la trouille qu'il avait eu, je n'ai pas eu le cœur de refuser. En même temps, on ne peut rien refuser, dans ce Sanctuaire qui n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

Tout va à vau-l'eau là-bas ! Comment fais-tu pour supporter ? Comment fais-tu pour entraîner tous ces gamins que le Pope t'a collés dans les pattes ? S'il m'en avait filé autant qu'à toi, je jure sur Athéna que j'aurais empaillé les six gamins à la file !

Aiolia. Mon Aiolia.

Je n'en peux plus de verser toutes ses larmes, seul. Quand tu es là, tout va mieux. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de verser la première que tu m'as déjà pris dans tes bras et me caresse les cheveux, me rassurant tendrement. Tu me murmures que tu m'aimes, que tu ne me quitteras pas. Quoiqu'il puisse arriver.

J'ai beau serrer l'édredon contre moi chaque nuit, ce n'est pas toi. Je me berce d'illusion, me disant que tu arriveras, fier, lumineux, au beau milieu de la nuit. Je me fais du mal en me disant que tu viendras te coucher contre moi, me prenant dans tes bras, caressant ma peau brûlante, martyrisée par le soleil qui n'en fini jamais de m'attaquer.

Je t'entends me dire que tout s'arrangera. Que dès demain, on rentrera ensemble au Sanctuaire avec le gamin et que notre vie reprendra son cours. Qu'on pourra de nouveau s'aimer. Que je viendrai de nouveau vivre chez toi. Délaissant sans remord mon Temple. Peu m'importe où, je suis prêt à partir avec toi. Tu n'as qu'un mot à me dire, et je te suivrai quoi qu'il arrive. 

J'ai l'impression de sentir ton souffle sur ma nuque, glisser dans mes cheveux. Je sens ta main sur mon épaule. J'ai le sentiment que tu es près de moi, dans mon dos, à me regarder, avec un léger sourire mélancolique au bord des lèvres. Je sens ton regard, amoureux et triste sur mes épaules. Je te sens lire ces stupides lignes et je sens même une larme s'écraser sur mon épaule.

Je sais que tu es là. Je sens tes bras autour de moi, tes larmes rouler sur ta joue puis glisser sur la mienne. Je sens mes larmes se mêler aux tiennes. Tes lèvres sur ma peau, et ton souffle, ta respiration saccadée, tremblante. J'aimerais avoir la force me retourner. De te prendre dans mes bras et de t'embrasser. Mais j'ai peur. J'ai peur que tout ça ne soit encore qu'une illusion. Que je me suis encore perdu à rêver de toi pour me retrouver là, seul. Je sens ta chaleur m'envahir. Je t'entends me murmurer que tu m'aimes, comme un écho lointain.

Mais je suis trop loin, mon amour. Je suis déjà loin…  
Et toi… Et toi tu es là. Tu es bel et bien là. Tu m'entoures tendrement de tes bras forts. Je ne veux plus me réveiller. Je ne veux plus te quitter…

Aiolia. Mon Aiolia.

Je sais que tu es là… Donnes moi juste la force de me retourner. La force de te regarder…  
Je veux croiser ton regard et pleurer avec toi. Sentir tes lèvres sur les miennes. 

Oh mon Aiolia…

Tu es enfin là…


End file.
